


Veering Toward Guilt

by Kayljay



Category: Burn Notice, Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Crossover, Doppelganger, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knows he can't have Daniel, but is a substitute better than nothing at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veering Toward Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Prehistoric_sea's prompt was for 'bad!sex, Jack O'Neill (SG-1)/Victor (Michael Shanks character on USA's 'Burn Notice'), self-conscious' prompt.

Daniel would never stare at him like he was a prime cut of grilled steak.

Daniel wouldn't wear a shirt that color or pants that tight.

And Daniel certainly wouldn't whisper in his ear every erotic thing he wanted to do to Jack.

It didn't keep him from going home with Victor.

It was twisted and wrong, but dammit, he couldn't have Daniel.

"You're thinking too much," Victor whispered, as he undid Jack's shirt buttons.

Wasn't that his line? Right up there with 'Don't touch that, Daniel'?

If this really was Daniel, he'd be encouraging him to touch and never stop.

Victor playfully continued downward, stripping off Jack's pants and underwear and kneeling at his feet.

The blue eyes looking up weren't Daniel's soulful ones, but they were just as observant.

"Jack, you want to pretend I'm someone else? Go for it. Whatever gets you off, gorgeous."

He grabbed Victor and pulled him to his feet and turned him to the wall. Pressing one arm between his shoulder blades to keep Victor pinned, Jack used his other hand to unzip and pull off his pants.

Victor gave a wicked laugh, stepped out of his pants, spread his feet further apart, leaning back to rub his ass against Jack's cock.

Jack turned Victor and pushed him down on all fours, kneeling between his legs.

"Don't talk," Jack growled. "Feel free to moan or scream."

Victor smirked and wiggled his ass.

Jack let his eyes roam. Victor was almost as slender as Daniel before he, Teal'c, and Sam had turned him into a solider.

Victor's back bore scars. "You've been shot more than once," Jack mused.

Victor's eyebrows rose and he nodded.

"Cop, criminal or solider? I wonder which," Jack said running his fingers over each scar. He didn't stop until he was sure Victor was no longer playacting his pleasure. Until he could feel Victor's heart racing beneath his palm. Only then did Jack lube his fingers and stretch him, teasing his prostate just enough to make him shiver.

"I'm going to fuck you hard whether you like it or not," was the only warning he gave Victor before pushing into him. "Oh no, you cocky son of a bitch" Jack murmured, as Victor tried to twist further down on Jack's cock. "My way, not yours."

Snaking his arm around Victor's waist, he dug his fingers in until Victor stopped resisting.

Jack let himself fall into a rhythm, rested his forehead on Victor's spine.

He didn't smell like Daniel either.

It didn't matter by then. Jack pushed him closer to coming, skating his fingertips over Victor's cock.

Curling his fingers tight, he pumped Victor hard until he gave a strangled scream.

Jack let the come flow over his fingers, felt Victor's muscles squeeze him until he had no choice but to come himself.

 

"I'm not much like him, am I?" Victor asked.

"Nope," Jack said. "You're the antithesis of everything he is."

"Then he's too good for you," Victor said without malice.

"Yes, he is."

 

~~~End~~~


End file.
